particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Meria
The Principality of Meria is currently one of the crown provinces of the Kingdom of Greater Likatonia, under the rule of the House of Occitane. It was briefly an independent nation when it declared sovereignty in 2579 when the two nationalist parties of Meria (Marxist Front of Likatonia and the General Confederation of Labour) got 72% of the local vote. Although the island attempted to pass a referendum, the vote was never acknowledged by the government of the day or by the international community at large. History Pre-Independence History In the early ages, the Principality of Meria was occupied by the Likatonian Kingdom. Meria has been a part of Likatonia since that time, but the two nationalist parties (AM One Nation, One Meria Party and AM Meria Separatist Alliance) reached an agreement in November 2287 where the island declared independent. When the Separatist Coalition's Army appeared in Likatonia, the AM-ONOMP decided to change his ideology to pro-Likatonian because a lot of the nationalists of the party joined the SCA. This paramilitary organization attacked violently the pro-Likatonian parties. There was a peace process, supported by the Irish Party, the SCA promised to disarm and the Likatonian Government promised an amnesty. The PFL Red Confederal Movement was founded in 2529, the nationalist agenda was supported by the Communist Party of Likatonia. The violence returned to Likatonia and Meria when the PFL was dissolved and the Irish Party disappeared, two paramilitary groups appeared, the People's Confederalist Army and the Likatonian Republican Army both communists and confederalists. When the PCA disappeared the LRA got all of their votes so this army became so strong. There was another terrorist organization called Orange Order of Greater Likatonia - LDA that was fascist and protestant. Soon the General Confederation of Labour appeared and reorganized the Confederalist Coalition with the Marxist-Separatist Front of Likatonia. In 2579 the Imperial Council of Meria (with a 72% of pro-Independence politicians) declared the Imperial Estate of Meria as an independent nation, the Socialist Republic of Meria. Insurrection in Meria In the year 2582, the Merian government (completely controled by Golden Sun of Likatonia proposed to isolate the Socialist Republic of Meria and to unificate the island with the Grand Duchy of Keymon. Declaration of Independence * The Constitution of the SRM defined Meria as a "state based on the Marxist and Anarchist theories". * Direct Democracy was proposed as a counter-proposal to the former "bourgeois democracy". * The "SRM Law of Parties" only recognized as legal the pro-Merian parties. The pro-Likatonian organizations are not illegal but they cannot propose the reunification of the island with the Likatonian state. * The government of Meria was formed by a 72% of pro-Merian communists. * All the businesses were nationalized. * The Likatonian National Army leaders were exiled to the continent. The Republicans formed the "People's Army of Meria", some of their members are former paramilitary leaders. * The SRM government took of all the Likatonian symbols of Meria and promised to support all the Cultural Recovery Projects (the CRP were prosecuted during the right-winged government because of their nationalist influences). * The Provisional Government promised to redistribute the richness. * All the "peace lines" were destroyed after the independence declaration. * All the illegalized organizations (most of them by the Orange Order of Greater Likatonia) were recognized as legal. Political parties